FLYFF: The Adventures of A Young Vagrant
by murreiya
Summary: Lost his parents at 3, saved by a magician, Poai, Kheim must now battle against the evil shadow Shield with his fellow man and restore the world to its simple peaceful life.


**FLYFF : The Adventures of a Young Vagrant**

_Disclaimer: I do not own FLYFF: Fly for Fun, the game. I do not work for FLYFF, however I do own some of the characters. Other characters are used with permission from their rightful owners. FLYFF is a free online MMORPG game. The characters mentioned ARE seen in game. Thank you!_

-Chapter One-

Defending the Weak and One's Own Stomach

A young babe cried in his mother's arms as his father watched on proudly. The habitants of Roika Mainland rejoiced at this new addition to their population. For many years, very few babies were born, for Roika Mainland was changing. The gods have left their world to form another. They had hoped that the peacefulness that they knew would remain, however, all was not to be expected. A gift from the gods, the Comedian-Clown had turned against the god's wishes. Destroying the land and creating a world of fear amongst the inhabitants. Now they had to fight for their world or watch as the monsters destroy their lives.

The mother stared into the young one's eyes and marveled at his beautiful amber ones. They shone with tears which shed freely, but not for pain or fear, but for the fact that he was now within his mother's grasp.

The woman smiled happily when she fed her babe and the mother and child fell in a peaceful slumber.

Kheim sat on the luscious grass and watched as the purple Pukepuke monsters passed before him. They were peaceful and ignorant of the fact that humans were in their domain. He sighed tiredly. His wound were feeling rather fast as he nibbled on his biscuit. The black magic of the human race allowed each person to heal their wounds faster when they drank or ate. This proved to be useful as Kheim became extremely hungry after a fight. He grimaced as he moved his leg and watched as a rather large wound sealed itself up slowly. He remembered when his mother used to heal him with her own magic. A much more efficient one, as she would mumble a few spells and his wounds would magically disappear. His father was a warrior. A strong man who could battle through anything. However that fateful night as they were moving to their new house in Saint Morning --- a giant city compared to small Flaris, Kheim's father was attacked by a hoard of angry Bangs and Captain Bangs. The Bangs are a large muscular monster with grayish skin. They wore a belt around their shoulders and waist and had large hands which resembled a hammer, with a knife's gleam. The way they attacked was to crush their opponent and trample them under their enormous weight. The Captain Bangs were similar but they were larger and stronger. They had more stamina and could withstand a lot more attacks than the normal Bangs. Also, they had golden skin which warned enemies not to go too close to them. Unfortunately, their family was stuck in between the Bangs and Captain Bangs. Kheim was only three at the time and remembered little of what happened next.

His father protected his family as the Bangs surrounded him. His mother used her magic to heal his father. But when the Bangs started to close in, a lady magician came running towards him. Grabbing him to her, she mumbled a spell and Kheim screamed as he heard a crunching sound before he felt the wind swirl around him and he disappeared with the magician.

His amber eyes were watching the beautiful stars in the sky as the moon shone brightly. This was the world he lived in. A world where he had to fight for --- to protect the ones he loved, like his parents did. No matter what happened to him, he would not let those he loved die.

Midnight black hair framed his face and he put his helmet back on. An old man named Dunkan had given him this particular cap. Kheim sighed heavily. He had to find enough penyas to pay for new equipment. His current ones were not efficient enough and caused him great pains in battle. Not only that, they were starting to get a bit small. He knew he shouldn't have worn second hand equipments.

A nearby Pukepuke was attacked by another vagrant. Kheim narrowed his eyes and watched the battle with interest. This was how he learned how to yield his Long sword with efficiency. Suddenly, he heard a low growl. Turning around, he had a second to register the Pukepuke's angry face as it bared its teeth. Its lower jaw gutted out as it snapped his teeth over and over, looking at Kheim with blood red eyes. The next thing Kheim knew, he grimaced when the Pukepuke sliced him with their unusual monster sword. Taking a breath and steadying himself, he threw himself into its fury and slashed at the Pukepuke's head, knowing full well this would not scare him off. Instead, he caught the Pukepuke's hat and the peach-colored triangular hat fell to the ground. The Pukepuke paused, looking from the hat on the ground to the injured Kheim. It growled in rage and Kheim jumped from its path. Whirling around in mid-air, he threw his whole weight into the swing and caught the Pukepuke across the stomach. It stumbled back, but in its rage didn't realize its wound. Attacking endlessly, Kheim dodged another attack from its sword and sliced small wound down its leg. The Pukepuke screamed, its pointed purple ears started to move rapidly and it effectively cut Kheim across the cheek. Kheim watched the Pukepuke limp and estimated that his next hit would wound it fatally. He paused, just enough for the Pukepuke to attempt to run him through with its sword. Out of instinct, Kheim put his sword out and the Pukepuke ran straight into it.

The boy watched as the monster lay sprawled on the ground, dropping its belongings. Inside a small purple and gold box, Kheim found a round object called a Chupim. In the corner of his mind, Kheim vaguely remembered being asked to bring five of these to a friend, Mikyel. Mikyel was in charge of giving missions to young vagrants and sometimes to people with different jobs, in turn she would teach them a little more about surviving in the wild or give them penyas for food and equipment --- much needed items. Looking around, he gasped as he saw the sword that the Pukepuke had been hiding from his view. Underneath the dead Pukepuke was a long sharply pointed sword with a royal purple handle, bound in leather. The beautiful little weapon was sharp and very durable. When Kheim started to slash the air, trying it out, he was surprised to find that it was extremely light. A wonderful sword indeed. He smiled as he remembered what this weapon was called, a Hand Claw!

Nodding towards the body which started to decay rapidly into swirling energy, Kheim picked up the dropped penyas and thanked his luck. Sitting back down on the grass, he took out a lollipop and stuck it in his mouth, savoring the flavor which included a small healing potion. This particular lollipop tasted like lemons. Finally, he took out a small orange juice and quenched his thirst. Smiling happily, he watched as the other vagrants started to hack away, battling monsters and protecting the weak.

Kheim needed a new suit. The old one was stiffening and causing him problems. While he battled, he found that the material would not stretch as well as he would have liked and restricted his breathing. Hearing from a close friend of his, Paoi, that he would find Stin was in need of help and that he might pay him generously, Kheim went to find the unusual vagrant, Stin.


End file.
